Mind Games
by lowie101
Summary: After the death of her parents and the aid of the Dalish Claire Horton takes refuge within the Denerim palace where she continues her fathers research and catches the eye of Bann Teagan


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dragon age characters

It is 9:12 of the dragon age in the small village in the outskirts of South Reach along the edge of the Brecilian Forest, a young sixteen year old Claire Horton is soundly asleep with her father's journals which still lay open on her lap, he gave them to her to read and observe his writings and theories, his main theory to protect the mind from domination using the force of one's own subconscious.

But at that stage they were untested and incomplete and Claire had started to show the same passion and interest in this field of study as her father this unfortunately garnered some unwanted attention as well as some interest from the nobility of Ferelden, and Claire will never forget the dangers of unwanted attention.

A sound startled her awake and Claire realised that she had once again fallen asleep whilst reading from her father's journals trying to find some way to add to her father's findings on how to protect the mind from being overpowered by an outside malevolent influence which could be a real breakthrough for all mages throughout Thedas, imagine if they never had to fear demonic possession.

She then hear a strange noise again and voices coming from her parents chambers slowly getting angrier, confused Claire went closer to see if she could hear what was being said.

"We know you have been researching the mind Horton, and we know that you have theorised a way for total mind domination in which you call inception."

The men were speaking with and accent Claire couldn't quite place but she knew her father's voice well enough.

"You honestly think I would give any of my research to likes of Tevinter?" she herd her father say in his slight Starkhaven brogue.

"Then perhaps we shall kill you and your pretty wife and tear the place apart until we find it."

"NO! PLEASE." Screamed her mother tears in her voice

"You would dare do this on Ferelden soil unless you want to cause an international incident." Claimed her father.

Claire then herd the Tevinter cackle quite manically, the temperature started getting hotter and Claire could feel something on her skin 'magic!' she thought knowing her parents lives were in peril she bolted as silently as she could back to her room and gathered all of her father's books and a few of her own belongings, as well as her prize Dalish longbow her father had gifted her. The noise from the magic being used was quite loud so Claire assumed she had not been heard, as soon as she got packed everything went quiet and could hear a door being opened. Claire fled to her window and sprinted to the stable where she gathered her horse Ebony, for she was all black, and galloped towards the Brecilian Forest she maybe rode two hours the tears silently streaming down her face as well as being scratched and whipped by the nearby trees and plants.

She eventually got to a small grove with a running stream where she got Ebony to stop, she slid off to the ground and wailed as loudly as possible mourning the loss of her parents until she went into a fitful sleep but still protected by the forest around her for the spirits understood her pain and mourned with her as the silent whispers of the night.

###

Keeper Marethari of the Sabre clan, still only new to the role after the death of Keeper Calanon and his bond mate leaving behind little Eleniel Mahariel only a year ago, felt the call of the spirits that were looking after Claire, she saw how the forest spirits recognised her noble soul and asked her for the Dalish to provide safe harbor for the girl until she could find safe travel to the shemlen capital of Denerim.

Marethari woke a little before dawn and gathered a few hunters to find Claire and obey the will of the spirits, even if there were a few slightly sour looks at the thought of protecting a shemlen their clan was known to be a bit more amiable to the humans than some.

###

Claire stirred as the sunlight shined in her eyes and as she regained consciousness she remembered the feeling of being protected whilst she slept which slightly lifted her spirits. As she looked around she noticed the beauty of the grove she slept in that she had not been able to appreciate the night before, the soft moss like grass, with a colour similar to her own eyes, which cushioned her sleep slightly shined with morning dew, though surprisingly she was not damp, as well as the golden haze from the morning sun made the place look simply magical.

She then saw her horse Ebony drinking the crystal clear stream it was at that time she noticed her stomach grumble and despaired a bit although she was good with a bow her hunting skills were not very practiced and she had no idea where she was and what direction she needed to take to get to Denerim.

Claire felt Ebony nudge her shoulder and she was a skilled enough rogue to be able to sense a presence behind her and when she turned she came upon five Dalish elves, four looking to be young hunters with bows and the fifth a middle aged woman with sandy blonde hair and green eyes draped in robes and a staff so she assumed this was the clans keeper.

Too shocked to speak first the assumed keeper stepped forward in a non-threatening way and introduced herself. "Good morning child I am Keeper Marethari of the Sabre clan, the spirits have shown me your plight and asked me to keep you shelter until you can get to your city of Denerim."

Once Claire managed to close her gaping jaw she replied. "Thankyou, I am Claire Horton I thankyou for your aid that is most gracious of you. Is it alright if I bring my horse Ebony? I could never leave her behind."

"You are very kind with your words and acceptance of our people, a noble soul indeed, and of course you horse may come. Follow us."

Claire graced Marethari a large smile "thankyou." And followed the Dalish back to their camp.

###

King Maric Theirin was in his study having some morning tea with his brothers in law, Eamon and Teagan Guerrin, when a flushed face messenger burst through the door.

"Your Majesty! My Lords! Scholar Liam Horton and his wife have been found dead in their family home killed by a mage, the place has been torn apart and his research and daughter are nowhere to be found apart from horse tracks leading into the Brecilian forest, we believe she escaped the massacre with his notes."

Marics initial shocked expression pulled into a tight frown at the messengers words. "This is grave indeed, find Loghain and inform him of the situation and then have my guard and horse prepared I will be involved in the search for his daughter his notes and research they are essential to the future of mages. Eamon, Teagan prepare your men to assist in the search effort."

"Of course your Majesty." Replied Eamon, as the messenger ran out to look for Loghain

The King of Ferelden headed out with a determined pace. This research would be protected, and he knew that young Claire would continue her father's work it can't end here.


End file.
